Moana and her Lost Sister
by xxxCrystalJadexxx
Summary: All they know is that Moana is the only daughter of the Chief Tui and Sina. But, what they don't know is that, she isn't the only one. I do not own any of the characters in Moana, except for Alania, and maybe some other additional characters. This book has the movie scenes. Plus, the after events of the movie. Enjoy reading :)
1. chapter 1

That night, Sina gave birth to two little girls, twins, Sina was tired from giving birth and eventually fell asleep. Chief Tui, Sina's husband, chief of Motunui, came in the house and went to see her two daughters. But as soon as he looked at his other daughter, he panicked.

She is half human, and half...fish. His mother is the one who helped Sina gave birth and she is shocked as well. But that didn't stop her from loving these treasures. After all, she loves the water and all the creatures in it. But Tui thinks differently. He remembers that day that his best friend died.

And with that, he asks his mother, Tala, to take care of the other one and that nobody should ever know that she is alive. Tala wants to disagree, but she thinks of what they might do to her grandchild. So she simply nods and holds the little one.

He looks at the normal baby girl and smiles, "I'll call you, Moana." The baby girl laughed at him and this made him tear up with joy. He then looks at the other one that her mother carries and smiles, "and she shall be called Alania."

The baby girl looks at him and smiled. He didn't noticed that his wife is crying with joy and asks to held the both of them in her arms. Tala and Tui gave them to her and she hugged the both of them.

Alania sleeps peacefully while Moana looks at her sister and giggles. Tui and Sina smiled, but suddenly disappears, for they can rarely see their little Alania. And they've also decided for the best, to not tell Moana about her twin sister.

"That's right dear, now, swim along. I won't be long, Alania," said Tala. Alania swims happily near the shores of the island. She goes around to find new shells to gather. Tala goes off to tell some stories to the other children, including Moana.

Both Moana and Alania looked exactly alike, except, Alania has more lighter complexion than Moana. Tala always told tales about the great Maui, demigod of the wind and sea. Who stole the heart of Ta Fiti and disappeared. Everyone fears of going through the ocean, exploring beyond the lagoon. Everyone, but Moana.

She's more interested to the life out in the waters and wants to know more from her grandma. Tui heard the children cry and came in to check on them. When he said that there's no such thing as monsters, he accidentally hit the rope and the pictures of monsters unrolled. The children cried more and rambled. Moana got out of the rampage and giggled.

Then, she heard something from outside the hut. With her curiosity, she goes outside and sees the view of the lagoon. She happily goes near without her father noticing. But Tala knew exactly where she went. She kept an eye on Moana.

While Alania searches for more shells, she sees another girl by the shore, she hid her body in the waters and watches as the girl goes near the waters. A shell floated to the girl and she was almost going to grab it until she saw a little turtle behind the leaves. It can't walk right to the lagoon without the crows picking on him.

So she did the right thing to help the baby turtle to the lagoon. It swam and went to its mother. But it sees it's friend and swims to her. Alania slightly hugged her friend. The turtle always had trouble going out the waters, sometimes Tala helps it. It swam to its mother and Alania turned back to look at the girl.

The water separated and showed her more shells, which turns out, Alania's collection of shells. The water played with her and Alania just stared. Then, something floated up to her. A green glowing stone, but it's only a half. Alania now wants to get a closer look, she swam to where the water separated, and the girl saw her. Their hands almost touched when a man came looking for her.

The water carried Moana back and it pulled Alania to where Tala is.


	2. Chapter 2

Tala goes back to her house by the shore and sees Alania waiting for her. She smiles at her granddaughter.

"Gran, can you tell me story?" asked Alania. Tala sits by the edge of the rock letting her feet soak in the water. She picked up Alania and sat her beside her on the rock.

"I'll tell you the story of the seas." said Tala. Alania listened carefully. Her gran never told her one of those before. "Long ago, when Te Fiti brought life to every island, some creatures emerged and lived among them. Most of them are voyagers. And some are creatures unknown. One of the voyagers got lost into the tides, the water carried him to the cave. The cave of the moon fountain." Alania gasped and smiled.

"He took rest into the waters and there, while he was resting, he wished to himself to be one of the ocean, to be able to be with the creatures of the sea. The moon shone down on him and when he opened his eyes, he did not see his legs, instead, he saw...a tail. And that, was the start of all the merpeople in the world."

Alania clapped simultaneously and giggles. "But..." Alania stops, "it doesn't end there. He wanted to go back to were his family was. To the center of the island is where they are. He can't go back to the land. He can't change back into a human. So he left. But...one day, a god found him. The man begged to be back to normal, but also can be one of the seas. So the god gave him a necklace. A necklace that can change him back to human, and when he takes it off, he'll turn back into a merman. This made him feel relieved and with this necklace, he can be a part of the land, and the sea." Alania's eyes widened with excitement.

"One day, when he was swimming among the creatures, a monster awoke and fought him. He fell and the necklace was gone...forever." Alania saddened.

"But I know that one day, a mermaid will find it and also will be a part of both worlds." she said while cupping Alania's cheek to make her happy. Alania smiled happily. The thought of it makes Alania want to find it. By that she can be with her parents, with the villagers.

Her thoughts go back to that girl she saw. And the stone in her hands. Tala looks at it and smiles. These twins will going to be great Chiefs someday. Tala hopes that she'll still be in this world when that happens.


	3. chapter 3

7 years passed by

Alania is at the middle of the lagoon, as always, and goes off to play with the sting rays. They are much more fun to be with than the other fishes. Her turtle friend, which she named Nalu, comes to her and plays along with her. Alania had a beautiful life in the waters, but it's not enough to make her happy.

She can't be seen by the villagers, and she feels incomplete. She can't be near Tala at days because the girl, named Moana, which she also found out that is her her sister, always hangs out with Tala all day long, dancing along the waves.

Alania sleeps in a cave under the island. She decorated it with sea flowers, sea shells, and lots of shiny objects. She sleeps on a big clam shell and, to make her fell less lonely, Nalu lives there with her too.

Night after night when the villagers are asleep, she'll go up the water and Tala would tell her stories about the villagers, demigods, Te Fiti, and Maui. But her favorite one was Maui's story.

He doesn't seem like a bad person at all in her opinion. There must be some other reason for him to take the heart of Te Fiti.

Moana always tries to skip the lessons of becoming a chief and comes to Tala near the shore. They dance everyday, and Tala keeps on reminding her of the voice inside Moana. Moana really wanted to sail on a boat, but Tui forbids her. Once he found her, almost coming to the shore.

Tui took her to the highest mountain of Motunui. The rocks defines those who became the great chiefs of the island. Moana now understood why she has to stay.

She now chose to follow her dad and train to become a great chief, for the island. She focuses on the lessons, the ways of the island, in helping the villagers, and to become a chief of the island.

Alania hears the people and wants to see them. The water helped her go up to peak on the villagers. She smiles as she saw the villagers, all working together, but her smile suddenly turned into a frown when she saw her sister, hugging a woman and a man. It looks like, family. Then her mind thought, 'maybe that is mother and father'. She looks at them with sadness, and turned to go back to the water. The water rose up and faced her. She looks at it and smiles.

"I shouldn't be too sad about it. At least, my sister is happy," said Alania to the water. It gave her a look of confusion. The water let a shell float towards her. She happily took it and smiled. She returned below and continued to swim with Nalu.

She felt the water flow oddly and saw that the fishermen are going out again to take the fishes. She watched silently as they catch the fishes. When the net almost caught Nalu, she saved her before the net got her. Nalu nudged her simultaneously on the face, in a way of thanking her.

Alania's head rose up the water and watched the fishermen as they manually handle their canoe. Everyday, she watches them and finally knows the part of each canoe. Tala is worried for her when she goes off near the fishermen, but she has trust in her so she only warns her when she goes to them.

Tala went back near the water and danced with the manta rays. Thinking that, if she left this world, she comes back as one of them and joins Alania if ever that the time comes that she has to go far to the seas and travel around the world. But noticed black substance fill the water, but it's not visible in the daylight. She wished that Moana can get to her senses soon enough before the island falls into it's death.


	4. chapter 4

Moana is now in charge for taking care of the villagers in a day. Tui watches her on how she could solve all the villager's problems. She's been improving well. Every time he and his wife look at Moana, they wonder what their other daughter is doing. Maybe swimming as far as possible. But with the responsibilities here everyday, takes a lot of their time, and as years go by, they never get to visit Alania. And, almost, forgot that she even existed.

As Moana was helping the villagers, one of the lady villagers who harvests the coconuts, came to her and told them about the diseased area of the groves. Moana quickly thought of a solutions in starting a new grove. She is doing really great. Until another problem was heard.

The fishes are gone, and there's nothing they can caught. Moana tried to reason with them on going to the farther side. Tui remembered the time when his best friend died. He didn't meant to raise his voice, but he didn't want Moana to end up like what happened years ago.

Alania was swimming around the island, when she heard the vibration from above. She peaked from behind one of the canoe and saw her sister, and supposedly their father, yelling at each other about going beyond the reef. While she was watching, she noticed Nalu was beside her, and almost went to them.

"Nalu, no!" she said in a whisper at Nalu. Tui heard some strange sound from somewhere. He looked by the trees and to the fishermen, but the sound did not came from them, and this made him curious. Alania pulled Nalu close to her and swam away. Tui looked at Moana with disappointment and turned around to go back to the village, saying, "No one goes beyond the reef!"

Moana sighed and looked at the waters. The villagers continued what they we're doing. They have enough respect, to not to talk about their family business.

Moana stormed off and sat by a bent palm tree. She was angry at her father. He wouldn't want to let her be, for once. Her mother, Sina, saw her and comforted her. "He's hard on you because--"

"Because he doesn't know me," said Moana.

"Because he WAS you." Said Sina. She told Moana about what happened to her father's first experience in going beyond the reef. His friend drown below, and he couldn't save him. This made Moana understand about why he doesn't want her to go there, but she is also determined to prove that it is not an unforgiving sea.

So, she took a canoe of one of the fishermen and went to sail.

Alania was swimming as usual, collecting more shells until, she saw another canoe. She rised her head above with a smile, but it soon turned into worry when she saw her sister, sailing and heading towards the end of the lagoon. She slowly followed her and watched.

The wind became stronger and waves became bigger. Moana cannot go up the waves. Pua was carried away, she tried to turn the boat, but the third wave destroyed the canoe. Alania first saved the pig and brought it back to the shore, and she came back for Moana.

She saw her underwater and her leg is stuck in between the corals. Alania took a stone and swam to Moana. When she saw her, she gasped, but with that, the air from her came out and she can't breath anymore. Alania quickly destroyed the corals and pulled her above.

Moana gasped for air and coughed up the water from her lungs. Alania guided her near the sea shore, but left Moana before they could reach the shore. Moana swam back to the sand to rest for a minute. But quickly opened her eyes and realized that she didn't imagine that. Someone saved her. The water was blurry from the impact of the waves and she cannot see well, but she clearly saw the tail. She thought that it was a big fish, but she was wrong. The water covered her vision until she got out of the water.

Tala saw this and sighed. She noticed Moana looking at her feet. 'Maybe it's time for her to know. That is...if she wants to know'. She thought.


	5. chapter 5

Alania went back to her favorite spot at the small light cave beside the falls. It's was a small entrance, but it is worth seeing what's inside of it.

Tala went to Moana after she saw her on the shore. Moana quickly stood and hid her hurt foot. But Tala wasn't easy to fool, she used her staff to grab Moana's leg and looked at her foot. It was just a little bruise, it'll heal.

"Are you going to tell dad?" asked Moana, nervously.

"I'm his mother, I don't have to tell him anything," said Tala with a mischievous smile. Moana sighed.

"It's time to put my stone on the mountain," said Moana, determinedly. Tala was quite unsure of her granddaughter's decision, but, decided to play along.

"Okay, well then head on back. Put that stone up there," she said with the small smirk. Moana wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to. Tala went to the waters and the manta rays swam to her. Moana was curious about her gran's reactions. Even if she wants to shrug it off, she can't help but seek for answers.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me."

Tala smiled at what she heard. "Is there something you want to tell me?" said Moana, unsure about her question. Tala looked at her.

"Is there something you want to hear?" asked Tala, excitedly.

They went to the back of the island where the blocked entrance is. Tala showed her the stones. Moana pushed it all down. "This is the answer you keep asking yourself, who are you meant to be."

Moana took the torch and took a deep breath before going inside. She reminded herself of what her grandma said, and when she walked right in, she saw a lot of canoes, big and small. Her eyes landed on the boat with a spiral design on its sheet. She imaged herself sailing away perfectly. She moved the sheet and saw the largest canoe.

Moana gladly went up to the canoe and saw the drum, and just like what her grandma said, "bang the drum," she tried it twice and she heard a faint sound from one of the canoes. She then, made a rhythm of the drum and all the torches lit up, which startled her. The image of on the sheet made it clear to Moana, that their ancestors, didn't exactly stayed on one island.

"We were voyagers...we were voyagers! We were voyagers!!" She shouted, all the way out the cave. She noticed Tala sitting by the entrance and went to her. "Why did we stop?"

Tala then explained about the darkness that spread, killing all the living islands one by one, and showed her the dark substance that is visible by the clear waters. Moana gasped when she saw this. Then, Tala gave her the half piece of the heart of Te Fiti.

"I was there, that day. The ocean chose you...and someone else." said Tala. The water moved and formed into a wave-like figure. She cannot believe that what she thought was a dream, isn't a dream at all. But a word flashed back to her. Someone else?

"Grandma...did you say...someone else?" asked Moana. Tala smirked and signalled her to follow. She did and they went to the small entrance of the small glistening cave. With curiosity, Moana went in, and Tala is behind her. In the cave, clear waters, decorated with many shells and clam shells. It sparkled the whole cave, and at the center of the cave, a girl, sitting on a rock big rock, her back facing them.

She slowly looked around. Moana gasped at her. Tala put a hand on Moana's shoulder. Alania's eyes widened, surprised to see her sister face to face.

"You see, Moana, you aren't the only child of Sina and Tui. Meet, your sister, Alania." said Tala.


	6. chapter 6

After a lot of the discussion, Moana now knows why they hid Alania from the others. Alania showed her the other piece of the stone. "The both of you will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean, to restore the heart of Te Fiti," Moana and Alania smiled.

Tala, Moana, and Alania went out the cave. Tala showed them the constellation of Maui's magical fishhook. "Follow it, and you will find him."

Moana was still confused, "why would it choose me and Alania? I never even know how to get pass the reef, except probably for Alania," said Moana, until she thought of someone, "but I know who does!" Moana ran back to the village. Alania and Tala looked at each other and shrugged.

Tala felt a little light headed. She suddenly fell on her knees. Alania tried to aid her, but she can't. She pulled Tala close to the village and shouted for help, "Help! Help! Someone, help us!"

A villager who was passing by, heard the call for help and went to where it is. Alania swam away but still kept an eye on Tala. The villager helped her and brought her to her house. Alania doesn't know what to do. She can't even help her grandma. And this made her feel a little guilty. The water rose a little and nudged her. Alania looked at it and wiped the tears that were brimming on her eyes.

Moana on the other hand, having problems on dealing with her dad. Tui snatched the stone out of her and threw it on the ground. "No!" Moana went to get it, and when she did, she saw Tala's staff lying on the ground. Both Tui and Moana had a terrible idea on why it was there.

The villager found the chief and Moana outside and called them, "chief! It's your mother." Tui gasped and quickly went to his mother's house.

Moana and Tala went in and gasped. Tala is very weak to move, she will not make it any longer. While Sina and Tui are talking to the Doctor, Tala urged Moana to go with her sister and save the world from eternal darkness.

"Not now, I can't."

"You must!" She said in a hoarse voice. She knew that her time has come. "The ocean chose you and your sister. Follow the fishhook, and when you find Maui, one of you grab him by the ear, you say, we are Moana and Alania of Motunui, and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti." As she was saying this, she gave her necklace to Moana, which was a locket, similar to Alania's bracelet. " Go."

Moana looked at her one more time and obeyed her grandma's orders. She went to her house to pack, Sina found her and helped her, giving one last hug, Moana ran to the entrance and pushed out the small canoe. Alania swam to her sister's canoe and sat on the boat.

Her and Alania where close into going to the end of the reef, when they looked back, the only light from the village disappeared, and a glow from the waters passed below them. Alania cried, but it turned into happiness, when she saw the glowing manta ray, which she figured as the spirit of Tala, guiding them out of the reef.

They made it past the waves and now, there's no turning back.


	7. chapter 7

It's already been 30 minutes and Moana seems very confident. Alania on the other hand, keeps on looking at the other half of the heart and then looks at the mermaid constellation. Their grandma told her about the directions to the moon fountain

"Follow to where the mermaid points you, and therefore, you'll see the moon fountain. I've heard sayings that the necklace was carried towards it. And I thought you might be able to change your fate. When the time comes," said Tala.

The 15 year old Alania kept on looking at the stars.

Alania and Moana are now 17. And she thought of retrieving it now. "Moana, I..uhm...going to need some rest." said Alania. Moana looked at her sister.

"Alright. I'll have the first watch." said Moana. Alania shook her head.

"No, I mean, down the water," lied Alania. She can also sleep above water, but this night, she can go there as early as she can to get it.

"Well, what if we can't find each other?" asked Moana.

"Easy. You go on and sail to where Maui is. I'll just go towards the fishhook once I woke up." said Alania. Moana slowly nodded. Alania pushed herself off the boat, but not before saying goodnight to Moana.

Alania swam away from the canoe, and when she can't see it anymore, she looked above the water and saw the constellation. The mermaid points towards the direction and she swam to it.

She swam faster than the fishes who travels past her. And it's only half an hour before she finally saw an island. A small cave was visible. "The moon fountain... I made it!" said Alania. She swim towards the entrance and entered the cave. Inside, was a clear little lagoon and there are no rocks above, giving full vision of the round moon.

She quietly looked around, and she saw a necklace hanging from a flowered vine above her. "Now, how am I going to be able to get that from here?" she asked herself. There are no other things in the cave that could help her.

'Come on. Think, Alania, think!' she said to her mind, and then she thought of an idea. She lowered herself, deep under the surface and swam fast above that it made her hover above the water. Her hand almost got it, but it wasn't enough. She grunted and deepen herself again, this time she swam at full speed.

"I got it!" she said while taking the necklace. Alania fell back into the water while clutching the necklace. She took a good long look at it. The necklace just has a crescent moon design on it. She hid it in her bracelet along with the half of the stone and closed it.

She just have to wait until night.

Alania slept throughout from exhaustion and finally woke up and felt a cold breeze. There's a storm outside, but she could see the small constellation of Maui's hook and followed it. The waves are difficult to swim through, but she forced herself farther. It took her a lot of time to get there.

Afternoon came and she got to an island full of rocks, big rocks, small rocks, and island of rocks. She saw the canoe, but someone else is riding it and his back is facing her. She stared at the man who had a lot of tattoos . But when the man turned around and placed a chicken on the boat, she realized that, "It's, Maui..." said Alania.


	8. chapter 8

Alania watched from afar as Maui seems to talk to himself. She wanted to come closer, but before she could, she heard a yell from up above. She looked up and saw Moana, diving in. She almost got him, but she missed and landed hurtfully on the water.

"I could watch that all day. Okay, enjoy the island!" said Maui. Alania gets a little furious at Maui for speaking at Moana that way. He started to sail away, but he ain't fast enough. Alania swam faster than the canoe and rose from the water, with her head showed up, and her chin held high and arms crossed.

Maui stopped the boat with a surprised look. He stood up and came closer to Alania. "Did...not...see that coming..." Maui don't know what to say. But when he looked closer, he noticed that the girl's complexion is more lighter than the one he left by the shore. And after a minute, a splash was heard from behind him.

He turned around to see the girl he left by the shore. "I, am Moana, of Motunui, this is my canoe, and you will journey, to defe--" before Moana could finish, Maui grabbed her and threw her off the boat. Another splash is heard and he turned around and saw the girl with light complexion, but what almost made him tripped, is that he saw that this girl has a tail of a fish.

Maui's mouth hang low, Alania said, "I, am Alania, of Motunu--" and before she could also finish, Maui stopped the boat, and that made her fall back to the water. Maui cannot believe what he just saw.

And, another splash was heard. Maui turned around with a battle position, in case that it was the girl with a tail. But, it was Moana. Maui sighed in defeat. He can't get her away from the boat in any way he'd do, "It was Moana, right?" he asked Moana.

"Yes. And you WILL restore the heart!" said Moana. Maui's eyes widened when he looked at the half of the heart. He snatched it and threw it far from the canoe. But seconds later, the stone was thrown back and hit him by the head.

Alania's head popped out of the water and it carried her so she can sit on the side of the boat. Moana sees her sister and smiles. Maui sat up and almost yelled when he saw Alania. He stood up and grabbed her up by her tail.

Alania put up a bored face and glared at him with her arms crossed by her chest. Maui suddenly blushed furiously and Moana rushed to him and kicked him by the center. He dropped to his knees and let go of Alania.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" said Moana. Maui stood there confused, but since there's no way for him to get rid of them, he gave up.

"Alright, I'm out." He said and jumped off the canoe. But the water carried him back on the boat. "Oh come on!" he yelled at it, but in return, it splashed some of it in his big mouth.

"What is your problem?" asked Moana. She picked up the half of the heart that he threw. Alania crawled towards Moana. Maui suddenly stiffened.

"Are...you afraid of her?" asked Moana. Maui shook his head.

"Wha-- heh, no. No. I'm not afraid. And get that stone away from here." said Maui in a fake brave voice. Alania still glares at him. Maui's tattoo of himself moved and seemed to be a little scared.

"Stay away from it or you'll be sleeping in my armpit," he said to his tattoo, then he looked at Moana," you, stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse, and the second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky, and I lost my hook. And get HER away from here. She'll eat us the second that she'll have a chance to do so!"

Alania grinned evilly at him. Maui gulped. She leaned slowly and quickly pretended to bite him off, "g-get her away from me.." said Maui. He stood up and slowly stepped backwards from Alania.

'Oh this is going to be fun...' Alania thought.


	9. chapter 9

Moana goes near Maui and showed him the heart again, "you have to restore the heart!" said Moana. Maui leaned back so that the heart won't get near him.

"That is not a heart, that is a curse," but Moana held it closer to him, "h-h-hey, stop that, I'm a demigod, I will smite you. Do you wanna get smote? Smotten? Smo--" he grunted. "Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. And if you don't put it away, bad things are going to come for it." said Maui.

"Come for this?" said Alania while waving the other heart at Maui, "you mean THIS HEART RIGHT HERE??!!" She starts waving it higher. Moana smirked at her sister.

Maui tried to shush her, "COME AND GET IT!" said Alania. Maui cannot walk closer to the mermaid, but he still tries to stop her.

"You two are going to get us killed." said Maui.

"No, we are going to get us to Te Fiti, so you can put it back. Thank you, you're welcome." said Moana while mocking at Maui.

Alania felt something gets closer. She noticed the fog coming closer to them. She tries to see through, suddenly, something was shot at them. Alania was so close from getting hit, and luckily, it only got past her by and inch from her face.

Heihei almost got hit at the head too. "Lucky little chicken." whispered Alania. Maui noticed the thing and got a hold of it and observed it.

"Kakamora." said Maui. Moana was confused.

"Kaka- what?" asked Moana.

Alania can see clearly now. And she could also smell scent of the sweet waters "coconut waters". The large boats were all visible for her. One got near them and the three coconuts were visible. And what's strange is that they can move.

"They're...kinda cute." said Moana. Maui and Alania looked at her, weirdly. Then the three coconuts revealed their true faces and got into a battle positions. Now that all boats are visible, the battle drums are heard and all kakamora went to get ready to attack.

"Ocean, do something! Help us!" said Moana

"The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself." said Maui. Maui gets the boat ready to sail away from the larger boats.

"Wait. Where's Alania?" asked Moana. Maui suddenly noticed it too, but didn't payed attention to it.

"Quick! Tighten the hull, find the stace!" ordered Maui. Moana can't move at that moment. Maui looked surprised. "You can't sail??" said Maui.

"I-uh, I am self taught." said Moana. Maui gave her a bored look and sailed.

"Wait. What about my sister?"

"She can just swim right to us once we get away." said Maui.

"Can't you just shape-shift or something?" said Moana. Maui gets irritated.

"You see my hook? No magic hook, no magic powers." said Maui. There's no time for this. The kakamoras threw more spears at them. Once they have enough, they get to pull the canoe closer to them to get the heart.

The waves started to get bigger. Alania rose up from the water while controlling it to make a barrier. Maui and Moana had their eyes widened. Alania was carried nearer to the boats, and she flooded most of them out of their boats.

But they won't give up easily. Most of them got to the canoe and attacked Maui and Moana. Moana's half fell off and Heihei swallowed it, causing for them to target him instead. They got away with Heihei.

"Maui, they took the heart." said Moana while pointing at Heihei. Maui looked to where she was pointing.

"That's a chicken." he said plainly.

"The heart was in the..." she groaned at his stubbornness. "We have to get him back."

Maui shrugged and turned the boat. "There, right there," she pointed. Maui turned to the other direction, "wait, your turning?" said Moana.

Alania still fought the them by making the water splash at them. "What are you doing?" asked Moana to Maui.

He gave her an obvious look, "uhh, escaping. The mermaid can fight them off."

"But the heart!"

"Forget it! You'll never get it back. Besides, you got a better one." he said while showing the paddle. Moana sighed and grabbed it, the ran to where Heihei is.

Alania saw Moana and went near her. The water still carries her. The kakamoras looked at them. Alania and Moana smirked and both said, "coconuts," and started to fight them off. Moana went to get Heihei and Alania distract them.

When Moana got him, she quickly went off the boat and to her canoe. She dropped Heihei and he puked out the half of the heart. Alania retreated and went out of there. She waited for them to come out.

Before the boats could crush them, Maui sailed away. Alania keep up with them while swimming and jumping off the water like a dolphin. She hopped on the canoe.

"We did it!" said Moana while jumping.

Alania smiled at her and sighed in relief. She never had done that before.

"Congratulations on not being dead, you two. You surprise me. " he said while looking at Moana. Alania frowned that he didn't even complimented her. "But, I'm still not taking that thing back. You wanna go to Te Fiti, you have to go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Tē Ka." He said while pointing at his tattoo of Tē Ka, defeating him. "Lava monster? Ever defeated a lava monster?"

Alania smirked with her one brow raised up, "No. Have you?" Alania said while mocking him. Maui grunted and his tattoo taunted him by taking down a score board showing Maui's and Moana and Alania's score. And the twins got one point.

Alania was actually having fun teasing him, but, she can't admit him. Not to him at least.


	10. chapter 10

Maui refused to go to Te Fiti and wanted to sail to get his hook. Moana and Alania sighed.

Alania looked at his tattoos and a plan formed to her mind. "You'd be a hero." she said. Maui stopped himself from eating and looked at the mermaid.

"That's what you're all about, right?" she said.

"Well, guess what, I AM a hero," said Maui. Moana figured out what her sister is trying to do, so she just played along.

"Maybe you were. But now, you are just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world! You're no one's hero," said Moana.

Maui huffed, not believing what she just said. Moana looked at him, and shook her head. Maui looked at the chicken, who just looks plainly at him. His smirk disappears, and looks to the ocean. It just shook its head at him too. Then, he looked at Alania.

She just looked away like nothing happened. Maui saddened when he realized that he isn't a hero anymore.

"But," Maui looked to Moana, "put this back, you'd be EVERYONE's hero," she said while showing him the half of the heart. Maui's tattoo moved, showing that he put the heart back and everyone's cheering for him.

Alania and Moana whispered, "Maui, Maui, Maui, you're so amazing!" Maui looked at the two and grunted. He stood up.

"We'll never make it without my hook, we'll never get past Tē Ka." said Maui.

"Alright, we'll get your hook, then travel to Te Fiti, and save the world," said Moana.

"Unless, you don't want to be Maui, shape-shifter, Demi-god of the wind and sea?" said Alania, taunting him.

"Hero to, all?" added Moana. Maui finally came to his senses and agreed. He shook her hand, but threw her to the ocean. The ocean brought her back.

"Worth's a shot." He said. Alania shook her head in annoyance.

"I'll just get something to eat. I'll be right back." said Alania.

"We have storage here. Do you eat fruits?" asked Moana. Maui is a bit interested on what she is about to say.

"No, not really. I'd rather find something below. Besides, we're at the middle of the ocean. Lots of fishes down here." said Alania, then she swam down to get something.

Maui returned to the back of the boat. "We go east, to the layer of Tamatoa," he said while measuring the stars and checking the water, "if anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder,"

Maui manually set the canoe. Moana was amazed and thought that he could teach her. "Teach me to sail," she said while moving towards him. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Our job was to deliver Maui across the great ocean. We should be sailing."

"It's called way-finding, princess. And I'm sure that a mermaid can't do these sort of things," just then, Alania popped up holding a lot of small clams and oysters. Maui's eyes widened, also Moana's.

"What? I eat these stuffs. Good for digestion. And also, can be eaten alive." said Alania. She then started eating the oysters. Moana returned to their conversation.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a princess. I'm a daughter of the chief. And second of all, Alania is still half human, so she could also do these sort of things," said Moana.

"You will never be a way-finder, you can never be a way-fin,--" he didn't get to finish what he was saying, Alania and the ocean put two blow darts on him. Moana, Alania and the ocean high-fived.

"You, are a bad, person, especially you." he said while glancing at Alania. She shrugged and continued eating.

"If you can talk, you can teach, way-finding. Hit it." said Moana. Alania looked at her sister. Alania can also be a way-finder. She knows how to sail. Maui's tattoo signalled him to proceed. Maui sighed in defeat.

"Pull the sheets." Moana tried all ropes she could see. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, tried that one already."

Alania saw the rope for the sheets and silently pulled it, causing them to move. Maui saw this in amazement and stared at the mermaid in front of him. Moana thought she got the right rope and continued to hold it.

At night, they are sailing a lot faster. Maui thought of a plan to piss her off. And he did mean 'piss her off'. "If the water is warm, that means you're going to the right direction."

Alania who has been watching the two, looks at the stars. She felt the water get warmer, but she smelt differently. "It's cold. No, wait, it's getting warmer," said Moana, when she looked at Maui, her smile disappeared and turned into disgust. "Ugh! That is disgusting! What is wrong with you!?"

Alania glared at Maui, "Hey! I swim to these waters!" she said and splashed some of the water he peed to his face. He spat them out and glared at Alania. Both had a glaring contest for a minute.


	11. chapter 11

In the middle of the night, Moana fell asleep, and Alania controls the canoe. Maui got up and looked strangely at Alania. Alania noticed and gave him the steer. She moved near Moana and gazed at the stars.

Maui got uncomfortable by the silence and decided to have a little conversation. "How did you became like that?" he said. Alania didn't take her eyes off the stars.

"Became what?" she asked.

"A mermaid." Alania takes time to respond. "I-I don't want to be rude or anything. If you don't want to tell, it's alright."

"It's okay." she said. Maui listens, "I actually don't know why." she now looks at him, "I don't know whether it's a curse, or a gift, or, passed down from generation, I was born like this." she said, sadly.

"Well, uh, I'm, sorry." he said.

"It's fine. I won't get someone to talk to, now that my grandma is gone." said Alania. "Grandma took care of me, when my parents didn't want me to be with them. They didn't want the villagers to find out about me, so they gave me to grandma. Ever since then, they never visited. I guess they just, payed attention to raising Moana. I'm not saying that I hate them or my sister or anything. It's just that, I dreamt of maybe, I could live with them when all of these are over and finally live a normal life."

Maui saddened by this. They are a lot in common than what he could think of. He saw a tear came down from her face. He didn't want to make her cry. He has to brighten up the mood.

"You know, I've heard that there is a necklace that could turn your tail into--"

"Feet. I know." she said plainly. "I already have it." she then showed him the necklace that was inside her bracelet along with the half of the heart.

"Well, why didn't you wear it?" he asked.

"I... I don't know." she said. Maui gulps, he cannot think of anything else to say. "H-how did you learn to sail?" he asked.

Alania raised an eyebrow. "Why did you asked?"

"I-I don't know. It gets pretty boring without anyone else to talk to." he said. Alania shrugged.

"Well, I observed the fishermen from the village and then I learned how to handle these things."

"I guess you're more like a better way-finder. When you wear than necklace, I'm sure that you'll lead the village into voyaging again." Alania smiled and nodded and went back to look at the stars. She then had a problem building up in her mind.

"Maui?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's a little weird to ask this, but...do you think...someone will like me?" Asked Alania. Maui gets a little uncomfortable. Why would she ask that?

"O-of course. You don't look that bad, you look beautiful, and--" Maui realized what he said and shut his mouth. Alania suddenly blushed. Maui cleared his throat, "I'm sure someone will like you. When you get your feet, I bet all guys at your village will praise you." said Maui.

Alania shook her head, "but they'll never accept a creature like me. It's not like I could wear this necklace all the time."

"Look, don't be sad for what you are. If they won't accept who you are, then they'll have to change. Cheer up, okay?" he said. His voice was actually sincere. "And our 'way-finder' slept in the middle of the ocean. She'll never get to where she's going if she keeps on being like that. Luckily you know how to sail."

Alania chuckled quietly. "Thank you, Maui" Maui just smiled at her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Is it true that fishes don't sleep?" asked Maui.

"No, their eyes are open, yes. But their unconscious, that's how they sleep at night." said Alania, with a smile. Maui isn't so bad after all.

"Hmm, I wonder what you'll look like at that position." Maui thought of her, lying down on the corals with her eyes open while snoring. Alania laughs quietly and splashed some water to his face. They both enjoy each other's company. They talked all night so that none of them get tired while sailing to get his hook.


	12. chapter 12

Moana woke up from the terrible dream. "Enjoy your beauty rest? You know, a real way-finder, never sleeps. So they actually get where they need to go. Muscle up, buttercups." said Maui.

"We're here!" said Alania. Not too far from distance, a tall stone island.

"Are you sure this guy's gonna have your hook?" asked Moana.

"Tamatoa? Oh he'll have it."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Alania.

"He's a scavenger. He collects stuff, things that makes him look cool." said Maui. He gave Heihei some food and makes him eat it. "And for Tamatoa, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectible."

"And he lives, up there?" said Moana while looking up. Alania looked up too. She'll never get there with her tail. And even if she gets her feet, shell won't know how to use it well and end up falling.

"Oh, no no no no. That's just the entrance, to uh, the realm of monsters." Said Maui. Alania shrugged and dived in the water to get some food.

As she went deeper, she noticed that the water gets a little cooler. She swam deeper and saw that there's a cool place down below. Once she's near enough, she reached down, but not before feeling some air. She gasped. Then, she slowly bring her head inside the bubble and saw many unnatural creatures. Something almost grabbed her head, luckily she pulled away from it. The flying bat like creature almost ate her head off.

She sighed in relief and goes around the place. She noticed a shell like coral. Inside, treasures, gold, and sparkly clams. But one caught her eye. "Maui's fishhook!"

She felt the waves getting stronger behind her. She turned and screamed. A shark was coming towards her. She swam backwards and caused for her to fall right in the shell coral and landed on the pile of golds. She looked around and saw the hook.

Alania tried to crawl to it, but the ground started to shake and raise. A big giant claw grabbed her. And in front of her is a big crab/clam. "What have we here?"

Alania gulped and smiled.

Maui climbed up and stopped for a minute to look below, but when he saw that Moana and Alania isn't down there, he started to get suspicious. Then he heard small grunts from beside him and saw that Moana is also climbing up. Maui sighed and continued climbing.

"So, daughter of the chief, I thought you stayed in the village, kissing babies and things." said Maui. Moana looked at him, annoyed. "Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send, uh, how do I phrase this? You and your mermaid sister."

"My people, didn't sent us. The ocean did." she said confidently.

"The ocean? Huh. Makes sense, you, uh, can't sail, nice choice. And your sister, half mermaid, can sail, obvious choice." said Maui. Moana stopped for a minute.

"My sister can sail?" she asked.

"Both of us never slept the entire night, while you started to drift off. And she also stirred the canoe, just for you. So, yes, she can." said Maui like its obvious.

"The ocean chose us, for, a reason." she said while climbing.

"If the ocean is so smart, why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself? Or bring me my hook? Or bring a solution for your sister's tail? But I'm sure it's not wrong about the two of you, you're the 'chosen ones' ." said Maui.

Moana got to the top and took in what he said. She didn't know why the ocean chose them. Why it didn't do anything for Alania's condition, or bring back the heart. She stood up and looked at the view of the ocean.

"The ocean, chose you for a reason." she said while looking at the ocean. Maui, who is behind her, started to speak.

"If you start singing, I'm going to throw up."

"So? Not singing entrance."

"Yes, because it only appears, after a human sacrifice." he said deeply. Moana became nervous. Maui suddenly laughed. " Kidding! Hahaha. So serious!" he started to blow off the dusts around them and revealed the entrance.

Maui opened the entrance and when they looked below, a small light is shown. "Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks" he said, trying to scare her. He jumped down and soon after, Moana did the same. The entrance closed and both fell down to the realm of monsters.

Maui got down first, "and he sticks, the landing." he said while showing off to his tattoo. The little Maui brought the the score board down and draw one point for the twins. "What? Dum dum, they're not even here. No mortal's going to jump in the realm of--" before he could finish, his tattoo pointed up and Moana fell to him, but rolled off and fell down.

Maui looked to where she fell, "well, she's dead, okay, let's get my hook."

Half an hour later, Moana found the hook along with a pile of treasures, "Maui's fishhook," she said, admiring the place.

"Yeah." said Maui, which caused for her to jump and slap him.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were--but I found your hook and you're right, this Tamatoa guy, really likes his treasure--"

"Stay." he said. Moana tried to convince him to help, but he didn't want to, until he found some shiny clam shells and thought of a great plan.


	13. chapter 13

Moana went in with a shell costume, "Wow, the shiny, glittery cave. And just like me, it is covered in sparkly treasure. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle." she said in a monotone.

"You're not selling it," whispered Maui.

"This is stupid! Why don't you just come up and get it?" she yelled in a whisper.

"You go up there, and he's going to kill you. Just stick to the plan." said Maui. Moana continued on banging the small shell. "When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He lost bragging about how great he is."

"You two must get along swell."

"No. Not since I ripped off his leg." he said and ran to get to higher ground.

"Wh- you ripped off his-- Maui?" she turned around to look at him, but he's no where to be found. The ground shook and raised up, a big claw grabbed her.

"What have we here?" said the big crab/clam. Moana gasped. "It's a sparkly, shiny--wait a minute," he flipped her to the air. "Ugh, it's a human! What are you doing down here in the realm of monsters?"

"You're a funny looking little thing, aren't ya?" he said while trying to get the necklace off of Moana.

"No! That's my grandma's" she said.

"That's my grandma's" he said, mocking her. "I ate my grandma! And it took a week cause she's absolutely humongous. Why'd you be--" he stopped when he heard something from behind him.

Alania quickly thought of what to do. She goes out using the smooth clam to slide in the scene, "Crabling! What are you doing with her? I thought you liked me!?" yelled Alania. Maui and Moana are shocked to hear it. (Wondering what happened?)

Flashback

Alania smiled at him. Tamatoa seemed to be staring at her from up to down.

"And what is a beautiful mermaid like you doing here in the realm of monsters?" he said.

"I-uh- saw your shell, and I, kinda admired it." she said not taking her eyes off the fishhook.

"Well, I did worked up on collecting these shiny objects." he said.

"Your shell is very beautiful." said Alania. Tamatoa chuckled.

"Thank you. You're the first to say that. I kinda admire you already. No one appreciates my looks. My name is Tamatoa." Said Tamatoa. Alania gulped and laughed nervously.

"Alania." Tamatoa shared some stories to her and this made Alania a bit uneasy. She stares at the hook, but can't do anything about it.

"You know, Alania, I can't take my eyes off you. You're the most beautiful creature I ever saw." said Tamatoa. "I think I like you. Do you mind if I call you, my treasure?" said Tamatoa. Alania decided to play it safe for a while and wished for Maui and Moana to come save her.

"Alright. But at least, can I call you ,Crabling?" she said nervously. Tamatoa gave her a smooth shell to use for her to roam in small areas around his shell house.

End of flashback

Tamatoa gulped nervously and faced her, "Babe. Nothing to worry about, my treasure. It's just a misunderstanding."

"But you're holding her! If you don't like me anymore, then I don't like you anymore!" she said. Tamatoa quickly let go of Moana and walked to Alania's side. Then he sang.

(Treasure-by Bruno Mars. Play the song above)

His treasures started to sparkle up the whole place.

Give me all, give me all,

give me all attention baby

I got to tell you a little

something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless,

ooh you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like

you wanna be someone else

Tamatoa picked her up and do a waltz with her. Alania gets a little paler by the minute.

Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

I know that you don't know it,

but you're fine, so fine

(fine, so fine)

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Oh girl I'm gonna show you

when you're mine, oh mine

(mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

I know you could make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

oh oooooh

He almost kissed her. She struggles to get off his grip. Maui finally got beside his fishhook and stopped them, "hey! Crab cake! I'm back. It's Maui time!" he tried to transform into the giant hawk. But failed for over 5 times.

Tamatoa placed Alania to an upper ground, gently, and faced Maui. He gets the fishhook from Maui, and Maui always tries to get it back. Tamatoa saw Moana and grabbed her. He placed her to a cage of fish bones. Them he started to dim the whole place and he glowed in the dark. Tamatoa hints him about his tattoos.

Alania don't know what to do. Moana's trapped, Maui's beaten up, and no one can save them. 'Come on, Alania, think!' She's shouting in her mind. One thought came to her, but it's too much risk. But it's the only way. "It's the only way." she said to herself.

She opened the bracelet and took out the necklace with the crescent moon shape as amulet. She slowly wore it and light emitted from her tail, brightening up the entire area.

Tamatoa can't look at the bright light, but when it's gone, Alania is no where to be found, until, "Crabling." she said from behind him. Alania is standing on his shell with her hand on the hook.

Tamatoa was jaw-dropped. Alania threw the hook to Moana and she helped Maui. "And guess what I have here, Crabling?" she said while showing a shiny green object.

"The heart of Te Fiti."

Alania threw it to the corner and it fell in a hole. Maui and Moana already had gone up the water. Alania looked back at Tamatoa. He looked back at her also, she showed the real half of the heart and said, "by the way, we're over!" Before the steam had pushed her up. The water instantly threw her out of the water.


	14. chapter 14

Moana got up, and so is Alania. "We're alive...we're alive!!!" They started clapping and jumping up and down, but Moana noticed two things on her sister. One, she has two legs, two, she has no clothes. Maui cleared his throat, and when Moana turned around, she almost screamed. She blocked his vision from Alania's exposed body.

"Listen, I, uh, appreciate what you two did down there. Took guts. But, uh--" said Maui. He looked at the two who seems to not paying attention, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like your distracted."

Moana shook her head and Alania tries so hard not to laugh. "No, no, No way." said Moana.

"Really? Cause you're looking at me like I have a--" Maui looked at his hands and saw fins. He touched his upper body and sighed, "shark head." At his actions, Alania laughed hard, but quickly composed herself.

"Ahaha, do you have a shark head? Because I--" but Moana was interrupted by Maui.

"Look, the point is, for little girl, child, mermaid, or whatever, and have no business being down there, you did me a solid. But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab, and so the chances of beating Tē Ka. Bupkis. We'll never make it to Te Fiti. This mission is cursed." said Maui.

"It's not cursed." said Alania. Moana is still covering her.

"Shark head." He said plainly while pointing at himself. Alania chuckles silently. She reaches for the hook and gives it to him and ran back to Moana. Maui uncontrollably shape-shift into many animals. He ended up being a chicken. Heihei walked to him. He looked at himself. "Ugh!" he huffed in annoyance. He then returned into his normal self. Or so he thought. He fell flat on his face.

That is where Alania laughed very hard that she rolled on the sand. Maui sighed and looked at his shark tail. "Cursed." he said plainly.

The sun is setting, and everyone's in a bad mood. Moana gave Alania a fabric to cover herself for a while. Maui didn't touch his hook and has been singing very sadly. "What can I say except we're dead soon. We're dead soon."

"Can you at least, try?" asked Moana. Maui glumly touched his hook.

"Giant, hawk." when he touched it, he turned into a pig, fish, and iguana, then turned back to normal. "Hey! It's okay, it's okay, we're dead soon.

"Alright. Break times over. Get up." ordered Moana.

"Why? You're going to give me a speech? Tell me I can beat Tē Ka because I'm, Maui?" he said while putting an emphasis on his name. Maui's tattoo of himself also tried to cheer him up. Maui sat up and flicked his tattoo to the back.

Moana noticed an odd tattoo on Maui's back, and so did Alania. Alania played with her feet, observing it, but still payed attention on Maui. "How'd you get your tattoos?" asked Moana.

Maui sighed, "they show up, when I earned them."

"How'd do earned that one?" she asked again, pointing at his tattoo on the back. "What's that for?" said Moana. Alania looked at it and it looked like a person, throwing off a baby in the ocean.

"That's, uh, man's discovery of Nanya." he said.

"What's Nanya?" asked Moana.

"Nanya business." he said. Alania thought, 'even at saddest times, he can also give a good laugh'.

"Alright, we'll just keep asking." said Alania.

"What's it for?" asked Moana. She kept on hitting him with the steer. Maui got irritated and held it.

"Back off." he stood up.

"Just tell me what it is!"

"I said, back off." he said threateningly at Moana. He walked to the other side of the canoe and sat. He thought deeply about that tattoo.

"If you don't want to talk, don't talk. You want to throw us off the boat? Throw us out. You wanna tell me, I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't. I have no idea why the ocean chose us. You're right. But, our island, is dying. So we, are here." said Moana with sincere.

"It's just me, my sister, and you. And we want to help, but we can't, if you won't let us." said Alania. And she sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Maui looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not born a Demi-god," Alania looked at him with interest, "I had human parents. They, uh, took one look, and decided, that, they did not want me. They threw me into the sea. Like I was, nothing." Alania was saddened by this. They have much more in common than she thought.

"Somehow, I was found by the gods. They gave me the hook. They made me, Maui. And, back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want." said Maui while remembering those times.

"You took the heart for them." said Moana. "You did, everything for them, so they'd love you."

"It was, never enough." said Maui. Alania looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe the gods, found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them. Because it saw something, worthy, of being saved. But the gods, aren't the one who make you Maui. You are." said Moana. She went back to the other side of the canoe.

Alania was still beside him and finally held his hand. Maui looked at her and smiled. "There's always a reason for everything. If your parents didn't threw you in the sea, you would never have became YOU. You wouldn't have done all those great things. And," Alania suddenly looks away, saying, "I wouldn't have met you."

Maui was surprised to hear that from her. His tattoo hugged him. He laughed at pat it on its back. "Okay, okay. Haha. I-I love you too, buddy." He looked at his hook and breathe deeply. He picked it up and was now determined to start.

At first, he didn't get much of it, but at the morning, he tried again. His tattoo lead him to it. He turned into an insect, and he successfully did it. But Heihei ate him, he turned back to normal. Alania clapped happily.

Next, he turned into an iguana and threw the chicken off the boat and smirked at Alania. She just laughs at him. The water threw him back. Next, he dived in and turned into a shark. And finally, into a hawk.

Alania jumped up and down. Maui did a lot of tricks ahead. Alania took off the necklace and followed him. They came back, Alania was below Maui and he turned into a whale and landed on Alania.

He turned back to normal and hopped in the boat. Alania playfully glared at him and splashed water at his face. The three of them laughed.


	15. chapter 15

"Wait, if I was not controlling the canoe back then, it was Alania?" asked Moana while looking at Alania. She shrugged and looked away. "How'd you know how to sail?" asked Moana with interest.

"Well, the fishermen works hard on catching those fishes and I surveyed them everyday. That's how I managed to learn how to sail." said Alania.

"I gotta say, you are a natural." said Maui. Alania tried hard not to blush and just nodded. Maui smirked.

"Teach me to sail." Moana said to Alania.

"Are you sure? This is also my first time in handling this canoe. Maui can teach you." she said.

"Remember the last time he did?" said Moana while raising a brow at Maui. He shrugged.

"Well...alright." said Alania. In 2 days straight, Alania taught her sister on way-finding. She taught her about all the ropes that are connected to the boat, how to do a knot, measuring the stars, checking the currents, and steering.

Maui felt something odd, whenever he looks at Alania. The way her hair flowed to the wind's breeze. He can still remember the words she told him, 'There's always a reason for everything. If your parents didn't threw you in the sea, you would never have became YOU. You wouldn't have done all those great things. And, I wouldn't have met you'.

There's something about her that made him open his true feelings. He thought deeply and stared out at the sea.

Alania laughed at her sister's story about when she tried to teach the student how to dance. And, she suddenly glanced on Maui, who looked like he's in deep thought. She wonders what it would be like if she didn't meet him. This mission must've been a trouble. And she can't help but smile when she remembered his jokes. She admired him for his attitude, and his way of cheering up anyone. And she can't take her eyes off him.

Moana looked at her sister who is not paying attention to what she just said, she followed her gaze and turns out that she's looking at Maui. A thought came to her and she asked, "you like him don't you?" Alania was startled by her sister's question and took her eyes off of Maui.

"What? No! No...uhm...I don't." she said while shaking her head. Moana was not satisfied and crossed her arms. Alania sighed.

"It's not like he would like me back anyway. He's a demigod, remember?" said Alania. Moana's smirked turned into frown. She is right.

"But, there's always a way." said Moana. Alania looked at her sister and smiled. But things just aren't the way we expected to be. She should stop this feelings for him,...but she can't.

It's nighttime, the fog is covering their vision. Alania can't smell anything suspicious or see through the fog without taking off her necklace. It feels weird for her to walk, but she quickly got used to it. Moana decided to take a little nap. Maui was up the pole, surveying the surroundings, when he looked down at Alania who is in charge of way-finding tonight. She felt someone looking at her and looked up at him.

"What?" asked Alania with a little giggle.

"I figured it out. You know, the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands. Because your ancestors would sail our seas, and find them. All those new lands, new villagers, and new...creatures. It was the water that connected them all. I met a mermaid once." he said. She raised a brow at him. "And I have to admit, she wasn't as nice as you are. Mermaids doesn't really have any good image to the villagers. They drag them in the sea. Villagers would trap them. That's why I was afraid of you at first."

Alania looked a little down, "but...now I realized that, you are different. You are way more different from that. And, you are the nicest person I've ever met. Even if you are a mermaid. I know that you could change their beliefs about you. And when that happens, I would know that it was you who changed the world." said Maui.

Alania smiled at him. "You know, I gotta tell you something too." She took a deep breath. "The truth is, I idolized you since before. Sure, you don't have a good image yourself, but I didn't think you we're a bad person at all. Because I know that everything you did have a reason behind it. And--" she stopped before she could say something that would change their mood, "that is literally the most nicest thing you've ever said to me. Probably should've saved it for Te Fiti."

"I did," then he winked at her. They looked to the horizon and there it was! Te Fiti. Alania woke her sister up. Moana looked to where she was looking and gasped. "Alania and Moana of Motunui, I believe that you have officially delivered Maui across the great sea." said Maui. He went between the two and showed his tattoos on his arms. "Moana, Alania! You're so amazing!" he whispered. The twins laughed.

"It's time," said Maui. Alania opened her bracelet and took out the half. Moana opened her necklace and took out the other half. They put it together and it glowed a little when it was whole again. They gave it to Maui and nodded.

And something lit up and blocked their sight of Te Fiti. Maui looked at Alania with a worried smile. She smiled back at him, determinedly, "go save the world." she said. He nodded and turned into a giant hawk to fly towards Tē Ka. A fireball was coming towards him, and he dodged it. Fireballs was shot at him and he dodged them all. Alania looked worriedly at him and Moana put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Tē Ka rose from the barriers and hit Maui. He almost fell, but he again turned into a hawk, but Tē Ka hit him again and he fell to the sea. Alania's heart beat faster, "Maui!" she cried out.


	16. chapter 16

Alania took off the necklace and put it in her bracelet. She swam to where Maui fell. Fireballs were shot to her way, one hit her side, but she didn't mind for she have to save Maui. Surprisingly, a small fish came to her with the heart in it mouth. She held the fish in her hands and swam to their canoe. Maui transformed back to himself and gasped for air.

Alania helped in calming Maui. Moana was still determined to bring back the heart. She looked at the barriers and saw a small entrance. She sailed towards it. Maui noticed this and stood up, "what are you-- what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Finding you a better way in!" said Moana. Maui looked at the small entrance and looked back at Moana.

"We'll won't make it!" said Maui.

"Yes we will!" yelled Moana.

"Turn around!" yelled Alania and Maui.

"No!" yelled back Moana.

"Moana, stop." said Alania, trying to crawl to her sister's side.

"No!" she shouted. Maui heard Tē Ka and saw that she is going to hit them. He shielded them with his hook and it hit it, causing for a large explosion between them and Tē Ka. The large waves carried them away. Moana held to the canoe, Maui held the pole and he held Alania in his hands so they would not be carried away from the canoe.

Once it was all over, Moana went unconscious. Maui still held Alania. She opened her eyes and looked at Maui. "Are you okay?" he asked. Alania nodded.

Her eyes landed on his hook, it has a large crack on it. "Maui...your..." she doesn't know what to say. Maui looked at his fishhook and regret was all over his face. He then looked at Alania and noticed burns on her left arm, and her bracelet, was open...and her necklace is broken. She gasped and held back her tears. Maui sighed and sat on the edge of the boat.

Moana woke and noticed that Te Fiti is no where in sight. She checked Heihei and the chicken just fainted. She closed it and noticed the two with sad faces. "Alania?" she called her sister. Alania looked at her with something in her hands. She opened it and Moana saw the broken necklace. She closed them again and closed her eyes. Moana then looked at Maui, "Maui?...are you okay?"

Maui stood to face Moana while holding his cracked fishhook. It has sparks in where it was cracked. "I told you to turn back." he said with anger in his voice.

"I-I thought we can make it." said Moana.

"We?" asked Maui. Moana looked down.

"I thought I can make it. W-we can fix it." she said while pointing at his hook.

"It was made by the gods. You can't, FIX IT." he said, almost yelling at Moana. Alania was still looking at her necklace and clutched it. The necklace is not important to her anymore. She put it back in her bracelet. She now pays attention to the two.

"Next time we'll be more careful. Tē Ka was stuck in the barrier islands. It's lava. It can't go in the water. We can find the way around."

"I'm not going back." he said in a monotone. Alania didn't expect him to give up so easily.

"Wh- we still have to restore the heart." said Moana.

"My hook is cracked. One more hit, and it's over." said Maui. Moana didn't dare to say a word. But Alania doesn't want him to be like this.

"Maui, you have to restore the heart!" said Alania.

"Without my hook, I am nothing." he said. He's still not facing Alania.

"That's not true!" Yelled Alania. It hurts her to see him give up, tears are now streaming down her face.

His anger got the best of him and he turned sharply at Alania."Without my hook, I AM NOTHING!" he shouted at her. Alania was taken aback.

"IF YOU KEEP ON THINKING LIKE THAT, THEN YOU ARE NOTHING, WITH OR WITHOUT THAT HOOK!" shouted Alania. Maui was so angered that he didn't mean to snap at her. Now she's angry at him.

He sighed and stood in front of the two and dropped the heart. Alania can't move a muscle because of all emotion she felt at that moment. Alania picked up the heart with her back facing him.

"We're only here, because YOU stole the heart in the first place." Said Moana. Maui felt gult rise up to him.

"No, we're only here because the ocean told the two of you were special and you believed it." he mocked. Alania can't take it anymore.

"We, are Alania and Moana of Motunui, you will board our boat--" she said in a trembling voice, but Alania was interrupted.

"Goodbye." said Maui.

"--sail across the sea--" but she was interrupted again.

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove yourself that your--" he said back to her, but Alania was crying by now and wanted to prove that he's wrong.

"--AND RESTORE THE HEART OF TE FITI!--" she yelled while showing him the heart, "the ocean chose me and Moana!"

Maui felt his heart break at the sight of her. Her face had reddened and tears are flowing from her eyes. But he cannot risk it. And he don't want for her to get hurt.

"It chose wrong." he said plainly. Alania was sobbing and stared at Maui. He turned his back and prepared to shape-shift. He tried at first, but it didn't work. He tried again and successfully turned into a hawk, leaving Moana and Alania.

"Maui!" Alania tried, but Maui isn't coming back.

Alania had her head down and sobbed quietly. Moana stood beside her sister and closed her eyes. The water rose up. Moana questioned it, "why did you bring is here?"

Moana looked at the sea, "we're not the right person. You have to choos someone else."

Alania held out the heart to the sea, "choose, someone else, please." said Alania while holding it out. It hesitated, but then, took it from her. The heart floated down the ocean and it broke apart.

Moana sat beside her sister. Both Moana and Alania had their heads down and hugged each other.


	17. chapter 17

Suddenly, something glowed from the water and circled around the canoe. "You're a long ways past the reef." said a very familiar voice. Moana and Alania's head looked up and they turned around. "Guess I chose the right tattoo."

"Grandma!" said Alania and Moana. Alania dived in the water and hopped on the canoe, beside Tala. Moana and Alania hugged her.

"We tried, grandma." said Alania.

"We...we couldn't do it." said Moana.

Moana sat beside Alania. Tala kneeled down in front of her granddaughters. "It's not your fault," she said while wiping their tears, "I never should've put so much on your shoulders. If you two are ready to go home, I will be with you."

Alania looked at the sky, then at Moana. They nodded to Tala and Moana went to get the steer. But before, she could put it in the water, she hesitated. Tala knew she wouldn't want to. "Why do you hesitate?" she asked to Moana.

"I don't know." she said. Alania sighed. Tala stood up, looked at Moana, and sang.

"I know a girl from an island, she stands apart from the crowd. She loves the sea and her people, she makes her whole family proud," Tala sang. She, then, looked at Alania, "sometimes the world seems against you. The journey may leave a scar," Tala held Alania's burnt arm,"but scars can heal and reveal just where you are."

She held both of their hands, "The people you love will change you, the things you have learned will guide you. And nothing on earth can silence. The quiet voice, still inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper, Moana, Alania, you've come so far. You two listen, do you know who you are?"

Moana thought of that question, and so is Alania, then Moana sang, "who am I? I am the girl who loves her island, and the girl who loves the sea. It calls me."

Then after Moana, Alania sang in the same tune, "I am the girl who's born on land, and the mermaid who's part of sea. It calls me."

Then they both sang together, "we are the daughter of the village chief, we are descended from voyagers, who found their way across the world, it calls me," the spirit of their ancestor showed up and sailed past their canoe.

"I've delivered us to where we are. I have journeyed farther. I am everything I've learned and more, still it calls me," both sang. The chief of their ancestors greeted them, and so did Moana and Alania.

All the other spirits of the ancient voyagers sailed towards them and glowed in the darkness, "And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me," Moana sang.

"It's like the tide, always falling and rising," Alania sang.

They went to Tala and hugged her, "I will carry you here in my heart, you'll remind me, that come what may, I know the way--"

"I am, Moana!"

"Alania!"

They both dived deep in the sea and reached down for the heart. Alania took hers and so did Moana. They rose up from the water and held the hearts up above to show their grandma, but she isn't out there anymore. They nodded and hopped in the canoe.

The two of them manually handled the boat and got ready to sail.

"We are Moana, and Alania, of Motunui. We will board our boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart, of Te Fiti." They both swore to each other. Even without Maui's help, they are determined to save their island.

Maui on the other hand, landed on a rock to rest for a while. He turned back into his normal self and sighed deeply. His tattoo glared at him. Maui looked at it, "what I did was for the best." he said to it. His tattoo only looked away with its arms crossed.

"Look I wouldn't want them to die just because I couldn't beat Tē Ka." said Maui. His tattoo raised it's eyebrow. Maui sighed and said, "I wouldn't want anything bad happen to her. I just can't."

Maui looked at his hook, and gently put it behind him. He looked towards the horizon from where he came from and Alania's words echoed in his mind, "IF YOU KEEP ON THINKING LIKE THAT, THEN YOU ARE NOTHING, WITH OR WITHOUT THAT HOOK!"

Maui placed his head on his palm and thought of Alania. He cares so much for her, and realized, just how much she means to him. "But even if I do like her, doesn't mean that she'd like me back. I'm a demigod. She's a mortal. There's just no way. And I can't afford to let her die." he said to himself.

"Oh, but there is a way." said an old female voice. He was startled and turned around, just to find a spirit of an old woman.

"W-who are you?" asked Maui. The old woman smiled at him.

"The question is, who are YOU?" she asked back. Maui sat and looked at the sea.

"I don't know anymore." he said. The old woman sat beside him and stared at the horizon.

"That hook seemed to have a little...disfunction." said the woman.

"This is the only thing that makes me, ME. Without it, I don't know what I will be." said Maui. "And because of my anger, I said something unforgivable to someone." The old woman had a look of realization.

"To someone you cared the most?" she asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if she'd forgive me." he said with a sad tone.

"What did you say to her?" she asked. Maui sighed, remembering every detail.

"I yelled at her, told her that I am nothing if I don't have this," he said, pointing at his fishhook. "I just didn't want to go back there and let them be killed."

"We do say things that we would regret. But we only cared about their safety. Tell me," the old woman stood up, "who are you without that hook?"

Maui thought about it. That hook helped him do wonderful things, pull up islands, last the sun, shape-shift, you can name it all. But without it, he don't know what else he'll do. Then, he remembered the humans, how they would voyage across the ocean and explore new things, how they would cook food with their skills, weave, dance, work, and they are just normal beings. He was a normal being before he got that hook. Nothing will change if he didn't have the hook. And realization came to him.

"Hook, no hook, I'm Maui."

He turned around, but the old woman is now gone.


	18. chapter 18

The had sun risen up, Moana sailed and Alania swam fast enough beside the canoe. In a far distance, is the island of Te Fiti, covered in dark clouds.

"Tē Ka can't follow us into the water. We can make it past the barrier islands, we'll make it to Tē Fiti." said Moana. Alania looked at the chicken.

"Not unless you understand...because you are a chicken." said Alania. Moana shut the lid and continued their way to Tē Ka. Alania looked sadly to her sister and held out the half of the heart. Moana was confused, "Look, I can't go with you in bringing this back in the islands. The necklace doesn't work anymore. You will be the one to take it back." said Alania. Moana nodded slowly and took it. They were almost at the opening, until Tē Ka rose up, blocking the entrance.

Moana turned to the left side of the barriers. Tē Ka went to hit her, but Alania made a small barrier of water and it hit Tē Ka's burning hand. Alania swam towards where Moana is going. But with Tē Ka's movements from the barrier made the smoke cover up the place. It looked to the smoke for any sign of the canoe.

Alania made a wave to turn the boat towards the entrance from where they were before. But Tē Ka saw them and tried to catch up. It can't go any faster so Tē Ka threw a fireball on the entrance, causing big rocks to fall towards them.

Alania tried to keep up, but she can't dodge the rocks. She swam backwards and hoped that Moana would make it to the other side. She would find another way in.

Moana saw a rock falling towards the canoe, it hit the front and Moana tripped. Her necklace opened and the half of the heart came bouncing to the edge of he canoe. Heihei got out and caught the heart.

"Heihei! No, no, no,no,no!" said Moana. She thought that Heihei would swallow it like he did to some rocks back home, but Heihei held it with his beak and gave it to Moana. "Nice work." she said.

After that, they got through the barrier islands and Te Fiti got closer and closer in distance. She looked back to the entrance, but she could not see Alania anywhere.

Tē Ka burst up, causing waves to crash to the canoe. The boat turned upside down and Moana was thrown off. After she had recovered, Moana swam up and hopped on the canoe. She pulls the rope, trying to turn it around. Tē Ka wouldn't let her go any further.

Tē Ka went to hit her again. This time, Moana couldn't do anything. She gasped and waited for impact. Seconds later, she heard a bird shriek. She looked upwards and saw a giant hawk.

It transformed and Maui slashed Tē Ka's arm and landed on the canoe. Moana sighed in relief. "You came back!" she said. Maui chuckled and looked at his tattoo, who smiled confidently and looked around.

Moana looked worriedly at his hook. But Maui searched for someone else, "where's Alania?" he asked. Moana hoped that Alania made it through the entrance.

"I can't find her." she said. Maui felt worried, but he knows that Alania is still around. He just have to find her. Tē Ka had its hand fixed up again and looked dangerously at them.

"I got your back, chosen ones!" He shouted out. He turned the canoe and shape-shifted into an insect to distract Tē Ka in any way he can. He then turned into a whale and made a huge splash at Tē Ka and Moana was carried by the water, getting nearer and nearer at Te Fiti.

Maui distracted the lava monster by cutting off its hands and transforming into various animals. He sliced off Tē Ka's left hand, and this made it angry. Tē Ka slapped him and he landed on a small dead land. Tē Ka noticed the canoe getting closer to the Te Fiti isle and it threw a big fireball at her.

Maui was too late to move and save her, so he warned her for what's coming, "Moana!"

Alania was brought in by the waves and saw Maui distracting Tē Ka. She swam around trying to find her sister. Maui was thrown to a land and Tē Ka threw a fireball at something. Then Maui shouted her sister's name.

Alania felt the whole world slow down. The fireball slowly goes toward the canoe. Alania sighed quietly and closed her eyes. 'Its the only way,' she said to her mind. She opened her eyes and something sparked in them. The whole world went slower and slower.

She caught up with the fireball and swam faster than it. She swam past Maui. Alania looked at him and smiled, thinking of the memories she had with him. Then she looked at her sister. The island will be saved, her family will be saved. Moana looked at Alania with fear.

Once Alania was far enough from the fireball, she stopped and turned to face what is coming to her. Alania jumped up with a large wave of water covering her. The seconds went very slow as her memories flashed before her eyes...

Tala played with her by the water, telling her stories, teaches her to talk, dance, and cared for her.

The days when she first learnt about the canoes. The fisher men were working on the traps that they set up in the lagoon. Alania was very entertained of how smart they were.

The day when she met Nalu and became friends with the turtle and the manta rays. She almost spent her entire days, playing with them.

The day when she finally met Moana in person. They showed their half of the hearts and told each other about themselves. Moana described what their parents like, how they were over protective, and very caring.

The day she got the necklace and the first time she saw Maui.

The day when she first experienced to be a real human with feet.

The day, when she started to have feelings for him.

And the day that Maui gave up.

But the memory that she will always remember, is this day, when Maui came back, and Moana would succeed, in restoring the heart of Te Fiti.

Maui's image stuck in her mind. His jokes, his smile, his caring voice, echoed in her mind.

Alania spoke, probably her last words, the sentence that she always wanted to say to him, she whispered. "I love you, Maui."

Then, the fireball was shot right to her, causing a big explosion. The impact had made Moana fell into the water.

"Alania! No!" yelled Maui.


	19. chapter 19

The ocean had carried Moana to the island. She landed, but looked back to where the explosion took place. She looked to the water, then at the top of the land. Moana closed her eyes for a second, thinking, 'I won't fail you, Alania.' Moana walked up to the mountain.

Maui pulled Alania to the surface. He cupped her cheeks, trying to wake her up. But, there's no sign of movement, and no sign of her breathing. Maui's heart pounded fast, with fear rising up to his chest. He bring her close to him and hugged her now dead body. All the words he said to her, he regretted saying it to her.

He looked at her, longingly. Her face stayed still and her eyes closed. But Maui knew that they would never flatter open, ever again. Maui sighed and said, "I'm so, so sorry, Alania. I shouldn't have said those things. I know that I shouldn't have given up, on you. I wanted to tell you... I love you, Alania."

Maui looked to their only hope and shouted, "get the heart to the spiral!" Moana climbed to the mountain, Tē Ka was ready to attack again. Maui put Alania gently on the ground and he grabbed his hook. He looked at it and looked determinely at Tē Ka and he thought, 'I'll avenge you, Alania'. He jumped towards Tē Ka and used his hook to hit its arm. A loud explosion occurred and Maui was thrown to the ground. He grunted and looked to his fishhook. It is no use to him now.

Moana had reached the top of the mountain, but nothing, was beyond the mountain. It is just a fog, from where the goddess had laid on before. "Te Fiti...it's...gone." she said. She heard Tē Ka shriek, so she turned around. Tē Ka had recovered from the water's explosion and the rocks that had covered her, was now gone. Moana noticed something on Tē Ka's chest.

A spiral shaped line was visible. Realization hit Moana and she looked at the spiral of the heart.

Maui wouldn't want this all to result in nothing. So he did all he can to distract Tē Ka, even if it is his last chance. "Tē Ka!" he called. He started to dance to annoy the lava monster. Tē Ka got angered and was about to hit him with a fireball, until, a green glow from Te Fiti isle captured their attention.

Moana held it up to stop her. She walked down the mountain, "let her come to me." she said to the sea. It separated and made a way for the creature. Moana took a deep breath and started to walk towards the middle. Tē Ka shrieked and crawled to Moana.

Maui came back to Alania's side and held her tight. He looked at Moana, "what are you doing?" he said quietly. She's going to get herself killed. But a minute later, Tē Ka calmed down and began to crack.

When the cursed rocks began to uncover her, Te Fiti was revealed. The clouds turned back to their calm state and Te Fiti walked back to her place. She touched the dead isle and shared life to it. Trees and plants grew back and the darkness was now gone.

The sea gently carried Moana up the island. Next, it carried Maui, who is holding Alania tightly in his arms. Then, it spat the chicken, up the surface. "Well, the chicken lives," he said with no humour in his voice.

Moana looked at her sister, tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh, Alania. I'm so so sorry." said Moana. Te Fiti saw this and brought her right hand to their level. Maui gently put Alania to it and Te Fiti carried her to her eye level. She caressed Alania and, then, breathe out a light from inside her and to Alania.

The light covered her and, a while later, her hand started to twitch. Alania's pale body had its colours back again. She gasped and breathe in and out. Alania looked around confused, and then she realized that, she was still alive.

She noticed a big woman with a smile on her face. One good look and Alania grinned widely. She bowed to her, showing respect to Te Fiti. The goddess sweet voice spoke to her, "you've showed a lot of courage and love, and sacrificed your own life just for them. You've done well...Alania."

Alania's eyes widened, "y-you...but..how?" Te Fiti had read her mind.

"That life I've given to you, is also a part of me. Therefore, only you can hear me." said Te Fiti. Alania smiled, but it quickly faded when she remembered the necklace. Te Fiti knows exactly what she needs. But Te Fiti cannot change the way she is, but there is a way. She made a necklace for her. This necklace has an emerald amulet. She gave it to Alania. "This necklace will change your tail, into legs, just like that moon necklace. But, since it came from me," Te Fiti said with a wink, "it will never break."

Alania's trembling hands reached for the necklace. She took it and a tear rolled from her eyes. "Thank you, for giving me, another life, and another chance." said Alania. She wore the necklace and sparks flew to her tail, changing it into human legs. But this time, the amulet had given her clothes after it's transformation.

Te Fiti can still feel that she still wants something. "Now, I feel that your heart has desire. Tell me, Alania, do you really love this man?" asked Te Fiti. Alania can feel her cheeks heat up. She slowly nodded at her. "If he's ready to finally live with you, he shall drink this," Te Fiti handed her a vial with clear liquid inside, "if he drank this, he will become mortal. He will age, have children, but he can still use his hook, and it can still be passed for generations to come."

Thoughts ran to her mind, questions came to her like lightning, 'would he want to do it?' , 'would he give up his immortality for someone like me?' , 'what if he'd run away?' , 'what if he finds someone better than me? A real human?' . Te Fiti smiled at her.

"If he really does love you, he would choose you." said Te Fiti. Alania stood up and she rested her forehead on Te Fiti's, just like what Moana did. Te Fiti brought the two up and placed Alania down. Moana bowed to her. It took a minute for Maui to do the same.

Te Fiti looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Maui looked at her, "Te Fiti. Hey!...uh...how you've been?" he said nervously. Te Fiti looked sternly at him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Look, what it did, was, wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry." he said with sincere.

Te Fiti smiled happily and made another magical fishhook for him. Maui was so excited at the sight of the hook that he didn't know how to react. Moana spoke to him, "you know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess." Maui gasped in delight and grabbed the hook. He screamed at the top of his lungs, until Moana elbowed him.

"Thank you. Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated." he said to Te Fiti. He then shape-shift into an insect and flew down. Moana rested her forehead on Te Fiti's and after that, Te Fiti gently brought her down so she could return to her eternal rest. She made a canoe for Moana, and had it decorated with beautiful fresh flowers

The sight made Maui and Moana happy. Maui looked around, but cannot see Alania. "Where is she?" he asked Moana.


	20. chapter 20

Alania chuckled quietly while she is standing behind a tree. She tiptoed to Moana and put a finger up to her lips to shush her. Moana nodded and hugged her tightly. She let go and walked to the new canoe. Alania looked at Maui, who's back is facing her.

Maui stared to the forest with fear of where Alania is. They did saw Tē Fiti bring her to life. She can't be that far. Suddenly, he felt some strange aura right behind him. He smirked and grabbed that person, putting her on his shoulders.

Alania laughed and lightly punched him on his back. "Maui, hahah, put me down!" she said. Maui chuckled.

"You shouldn't have disappeared on me like that," said Maui. He slowly held her by her waist so he could look at her face. Alania smiled at him.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily." she said. Maui stopped his tears. Alania cupped his cheek and smiled, contently. She hugged him tightly and said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought I'd lost you forever." said Maui. He gently put her down and he sighed nervously. "Look, uhm, I have something to tell you, that--" but Alania ran to Moana and laughed. Maui looked at her strangely, but he tagged along.

Alania held Moana's hands. Moana held a stern look, "don't you EVER do that again!" she said to Alania. She laughed and looked at the canoe. The flowers seemed to make it look more beautiful by the sun. Moana smirked, looking at the sad demigod, "hey, Alania, do you mind if the two of you go find lots of foods for the trip back home? I'm just going to check this canoe."

Alania looked at Maui and they ran to the forest to get some. Moana shook her head with a smile plastered on her face and prepared the boat and yelled out to them, "take your time!"

Alania smiled as Maui gets up the trees to get fruits. But her mind trails back to the vial Tē Fiti gave her. It's inside her little pocket. Again, question rambled up to her mind and she suddenly stopped walking.

Maui was laughing happily now that he had private time with her. While he's picking a coconut, he noticed Alania suddenly stopped. And by the looks of it, something's up with her. He climbed down and walked towards her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Alania looked at him.

"Did you ever wanted to be...mortal again?" asked Alania. Maui was surprised at the question. He never did thought about it. Would he want to be mortal?

"I-I don't know. Why'd you ask?" he said. Alania sighed and simply smiled at him.

"Nothing." said Alania.

They passed by a little waterfall and Maui sat down. Alania sat down behind him and looked at the clear blue waters. Maui looked at her, sighing. "I guess that...you'd be going back to the island now." He said sadly. Alania sighed again.

"Yeah." Alania suddenly had a question, "how old are you when you stopped aging?"

"20" he said , it was followed by silence. Until Maui finally continued what he was going to say earlier.

"I...have something to tell you." Said Maui. Alania looked at him with a lot of hope. "At first, I was afraid...--"

"Of me--"

"...of what I feel." said Maui. "Not in a thousand years have I felt it...until you came around." Alania smiled. "Nobody showed how much they cared for me. My parents didn't love me. No one did. But you?... You are the most loving, caring, and most amazing person I've ever met. And...

That's...what I love about you, Alania." said Maui. His heart was beating to fast that it might come out of his chest. Alania felt relieved, it wasn't so hopeless after all.

"What is not hopeless?" he asked. Alania's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?" Maui nodded. Alania giggled lightly, then turned serious, "to be honest, I never did imagine that I would...fall for someone for just a week. Not even...for a demigod." She felt herself heat up. Maui was jaw-dropped.

'She likes me back...she likes me back...' is what he kept on thinking on fast pace. His mini Maui tattoo elbowed him and he snapped out of his daydream. "Does that mean that you-- but, I'm a demigod. I won't age, and you will."

"There IS a way, Maui. And I have it right here." She said, patting at her little pocket. "But, may I ask, one question?" Maui stayed still, waiting for her to continue. "Would--would you give up...your... immortality... for...

someone like me?" she asked. Maui don't know what to say. Giving up immortality is like giving up everything that he had. Even his hook. Alania shook her head, her hopes all washed up. "I'm sorry for asking--"

"I will." he said determinedly. Alania looked at him surprised. He said, "I will give it up, if that's what it takes to be with you." he took her hands. Alania kneeled in front of him, Maui still sat while holding hands. She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you, Maui." She said. Maui was so full of joy.

"I-I love you too, Alania." he said. A tattoo appeared beside the mini Maui, a mini mermaid Alania is swimming in the sea towards Maui.

(There are definitely not going to do IT. And they did not kiss...Alright?!) :P

They came back to the shore with a lot of fruits in their hands. Moana looked at them, "so, had fun in the private woods?" she asked. Alania's cheeks went scarlet and slapped Moana's hand. "Kidding!" said Moana.

Maui put the last of the fruits. "You could come with us, you know. My people are going to need a, master way finder." said Moana.

"They already have one," he said. A tattoo formed again, and beside the swimming mermaid Alania, is a Moana, sailing on a canoe, measuring the stars. Moana smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and let go.

Alania put a hand on her sister's shoulder and they both waved goodbye to the mini Maui. "Maui?" said Alania. Moana took that as her cue to leave. Maui walked up to her. "In three years, I would be the same age as you probably are still right now. So, once you are ready to...give up...everything, please come and find me." she said. Maui nodded and hugged her.

He let go and looked at each other once more. Moana went to her sister's side. Maui took last step backwards. "See you out there, Maui." said both Alania and Moana.

"See you out there, chosen ones." he said, then he shape shift into a giant hawk, with waters dancing above. Moana and Alania giggled and Maui had a last look at Alania before flying away.

Moana and Alania are now way-finding in the middle of the ocean until Moana questioned her again, "you sure there's nothing happened in the woods?" asked Moana teasingly. Alania splashed water at her. They laughed about their little adventure.


	21. chapter 21

In the island of Motunui, Tui and Sina took care of their dying island. They observed the darkening plants and almost half of the island is dying. But, one day, while they where observing them, the plants had come to life, at last! This made them confused.

Sina stood up and look at the ocean. Tui followed her gaze and saw a small canoe sailing towards the island. One person came to their mind. They ran down the mountain and to the shore.

"Mom! Dad!" Moana hopped off the canoe and hugged her parents.

"Moana!" yelled out Sina and Tui.

"I may have gone a 'little' ways past the reef." she said timidly. Tui chuckled.

"It suits you." said Tui. He noticed something peaking from behind the canoe.

"Mom, Dad, there's someone who would really really need to meet you.," she pointed towards her. Alania swam out of the canoe, but still didn't leave her place. Sina and Tui was speechless, seeing their other daughter, still alive.

Moana urged for her to come closer. She did, but not too close. Sina walked towards her with smile forming in her lips. She stepped in the water and slowly walked towards her. Once she was deep enough, they held hands and just stared at each other. Sina teared up.

"Alania!" said Sina. Alania cannot say a word as Sina hugged her tightly. Tui ran towards the two. Sina let go of her and Tui did the same and hugged her. "We are so, so, sorry for keeping you hidden." said Sina.

"How were you? Where have you been all these years?" asked Tui.

"I'm always near." she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. The family hugged again, but now, Alania is finally part of it. Afterwards, they let go as Moana told them so. The twins nodded with excitement.

Alania brought out the necklace and wore it. Her tail became legs and she wore same type of clothes as Moana's, but it is light blue. (Just like the one she wore at Tē Fiti isle). Tui and Sina are jaw-dropped.

Alania laughed and ran up to them. The villagers started to gather to them. "She's back!" shouted one of the villagers. Pua ran to Moana and cuddled with her. Alania looked in amazement at all of those who were glad that her sister's back. When they all got closer, they began to whisper and look at Alania.

Tui stopped the chattering to introduce her, "people of Motunui!, I present to you, my other daughter, Alania, who is also a twin of Moana." Said Tui. The people rejoiced. Alania breathe out a sigh of relief.

They lead them towards the village. Alania was so happy that she could finally be with her parents. That day, a big celebration was held. There's a lot of music, and dancing in the island.

Alania was having fun. She dance with everyone and can easily copy the dance moves. Once she looked for her sister from the crowd, and she saw her, slowly walking to the mountain. Alania looked at the villagers and looked back at Moana. She decided to follow her.

Moana sat on the top of the mountain to where the stones are. She looked at the ocean, wanting to go back. Alania sat beside her, "Moana, is something wrong?" she asked. Moana sighed.

"Adventure is over, I guess. There's no more reason for me to go there." she said sadly. Alania thought hard on how she could make Moana happy. She then remembered something and bolted up and ran down the mountain. Moana was confused, "what just happened?"

Alania went to where her parents are and found them in the big hut to where the feast had started. Everyone looked at her. She quickly went to her dad's side and whispered in his ear. Tui's eyes widened and nodded with a smile. Everyone looked at them with confusion. Tui whispered the same to Sina. She also smiled and Tui and Sina dragged Alania outside the hut.

The people just sat there, confused... (O_o)???

Alania led them to where the canoes are. The clear waters had given them enough light to be amazed at the sight. "Alright. We'll tell them in three days. But before that, you have to tell us about those years that me and your mother had missed," said Tui.

2 days passed and Alania became much closer to the villagers. She is currently watching over the children and telling them stories, like what Tala used to do. A boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Akoni?" asked Alania.

"Are there really monsters outside the sea?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with a grin. They started to gasp. "But, they won't hurt us, as long as the gods and goddesses are watching us all from above. And they are much more powerful than those little monsters."

"What does Tē Fiti looked like?" asked the girl named Alani.

"She's the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen. And her voice was very sweet that it would make you feel safe." said Alania.

"But Moana said that she didn't talk at all." she said.

"Well...it's...pretty hard to explain." said Alania while lightly scratching the back of her neck. "You see, Tē Fiti gave me life...and...well...that's why I could talk to her back there." the children had astonishment written all over.

Another girl raised her hand, "do you think that chief Tui would lead us to voyaging again?"

"Yes, Zaina. I do think that's possible. And it is very possible. You'll see." she said with a wink.

Moana is at the shore to where Tala and her used to hang around. Alania went beside her. Nalu swam over to them and cuddled to Alania. They looked at the horizon at the sunset.

"I wish we could go there again. Ride with the waves, and voyage like our ancestors," said Moana. Alania stopped herself from smiling.

"Well then, happy birthday." said Alania. Moana looked at her confused.

"It's not our birthday yet." she said. Alania laughed and walked away.

Today is the day. Tui gathered all the villagers while Moana is still asleep. He lead them to the falls and showed them the canoes. Most of them are excited to go out into the seas, while the others are still nervous.

Alania woke her sister up, her hair is a mess right now. Moana opened her eyes and saw her sister grinning widely. "What?" she said groggily.

"Beauty sleep is over, get up!" Alania ordered her. Moana got up and tamed her hair. Alania quickly dragged her to the falls, where all villagers went. All of them are trying to pull the largest canoe.

Alania went to them and asked the ocean to separate the water from the falls. It revealed the inside of the cave. Moana and Alania helped pull the canoe and many people had helped. The canoe was beautiful and one by one, they pulled out the canoes.

Moana sighed confidently. She heard the ocean and it showed her a sea shell. She smiled and took it. Moana ran up at the mountain and decided to put it on the stones, symbolizing her own personality as the chief of the villagers.


End file.
